You Can't Keep An Old Lawman Down
by Julie-Ann S
Summary: Former sheriff of Virginia City, Roy Coffee believes that Adam Cartwright is now leading a life of crime and so he decides to do something about it. (10th story in the series)


Sheriff Clem Fosterran his hand through his hair in frustration. He was getting nowhere fast in convincing the older man in front of him to leave well enough alone and to find something else to do with his spare time.

Sitting up straight in his chair, Clem stared questionably at the man. "Are you sure Roy? Are you really sure about this?"

The former sheriff of Virginia City, Roy Coffee nodded firmly. "Yes I am Clem."

"You know what you're saying don't you? You're actually accusing the eldest son of one of our leading citizens, of being...of being a criminal."

"Yes, yes I know Clem. As fantastic as it sounds, I am." Roy grimaced. "Adam Cartwright has gone bad."

Sighing Clem, glanced down at his desk. "Okay Roy. Tell me once again what makes you think that Adam's up to no good."

Roy nodded. "Ok. For one, he's in here all hours of the day or night. A bit too much, don't you think for someone who claims to be a workin' rancher. Considerin' the time he spends in here it's a wonder he gets any ranch work done at all."

"Well, maybe he's courting a girl. They have been some new ones arrive in town in the last couple of months. In fact I've seen him over at the Lending Library a few times. Maybe he's seeing Miss Talbot."

Shaking his head, Roy immediately quashed that idea. "Nope. He's not seein' Miss Talbot. Although I do know of someone else from the Ponderosa that is. Besides, since that incident last month when Betty Lou Higgins saw Miss Talbot hit Adam on the head, I don't think he has the time of day for her."

"Alright Roy. I reckon you're right about that one." Clem thought about the time when he first heard a group of men talking about that incident in the Lending Library. It seemed that Betty Lou had followed Adam into the library in the hopes of getting him to notice her. She had somehow managed to watch the whole incident from the other side of the bookshelf without being noticed by Miss Talbot or Adam. He shook his head at the thought that there were too many people in Virginia City who had too much spare time on their hands.

Trying to think of someone else, Clem smirked. "How about Viola Hedley? She's the type of girl that Adam would go for."

Roy laughed. "No, Adam turns tail and runs every time he sees her comin' down the street." He paused. "In fact a lot of young fellas do that. You got any clue as to why?"

"Fraid notRoy. I'm in the dark where that one is concerned." Clem shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, what are your other reasons for thinking that Adam's gone bad?"

"Well...he has a habit of turnin' up in places where you least expect him to. Take that fight in that saloon you had to break up a few weeks back."

"Hmm...you've got a point but that still doesn't mean he's out to cause trouble."

Seeing that he was fighting a losing battle, Roy took a deep breath. "There are plenty of other things that I can tell you about."

Clem put up his hand as he slowly stood up. "That's enough for now. I'll think over what you've just told me. Now I've got to get back to work."

Knowing that the conversation was over, Roy stood up and grabbed his hat off the desk. "Well thanks anyway Clem for hearin' me out."

Placing his arm around Roy's shoulder, Clem escorted the man to the door. "That's alright Roy. What are friends for. Now if you want my advice, I say just let me worry about what Adam Cartwright is doing and you go back to living the life of a retired lawman. Go fishing. I bet Doc Martin would like some company next time he goes down to Washoe Lake."

Roy tried to hide his disappointment in his successor. "Alright. Let me know what you decide."

Smiling apologetically, Clem opened the door. "See you around Roy and stop worrying about what's happening in town. You're retired now. Go out and enjoy yourself." Clem held out his hand.

Taking Clem's hand and shaking it, Roy said to goodbye to Clem and walked outside. Right then and there, Roy came to the conclusion that it was up to him to find out what was happening with Adam before it was too late. Clem definitely had no intention of helping him and he owed it to his good friend Ben Cartwright, to at least find out what was really going on.

* * *

The next day, Adamheaded into town to mail his monthly report to the Secret Service Headquarters in New York. Just as he was leaving the post office he walked straight into Roy. Smiling apologetically, he greeted Roy.

"Mornin' Adam." Roy replied. "What brings you to town on this fine day?"

"I came in to mail a few letters and topick up a few things for the ranch."

Roy frowned. "Seems to me, I remembered Joe was in here yesterday doin' the same thing. Things must be slow on the Ponderosa, if Ben can afford to let you fellas come in here as often as you like. It would've made more sense if just one of you came in and did all that was needed."

Adam looked warily at Roy. The old man was obviously fishing for something andhe had no idea what it was. "Well Roy, things have been slowing down as we make ready for the winter."

"Hmm. That may be so but I still can't understand why Ben would let you come in here as often as you do."

"What can I say? Sometimes we have to come in here a lot. There's always something a busy ranch like ours needs." Adam was beginning to tire of this line of questioning. "Look Roy, I would love to stay and discuss this matter with you for a little while longer but I am rather busy."

"You sure are." Roy raised an eyebrow. "You don't mind if I walk with for a while? We can talk for a bit while you go to wherever it is that you're goin' to."

"No, no. That won't be necessary." Adam grimaced as he noticed the man's questionable look. "What I mean to say is that I am in a hurry. Got to get back to the ranch as soon as possible. See you later, Roy."

Before Roy could say another word, Adam abruptly turned and started heading off down the street.He kept watchingthe manuntil he went around a corner and disappeared from view. Adam had indirectly avoided answering his questions, which only fueled his suspicions even further. Whatever it was that he was up to, Roy was sure that it boded no good.

After a while, he set off down the street in the direction Adam had gone. Even though he had been retired for nearly a year now, Roy still considered himself a lawman and that it was his sworn duty to uphold the law. To him, this meant stopping any trouble before it started and that meant stopping Adam Cartwright before he did something that would in some way, harm the good citizens of this town. Once again he affirmed to himself that he alone would have to be the one to put an end to it.

* * *

"I still think it was somethin' he et."

Joe shook his head. "No, no, no, Hoss. There's only one thing that would cause a man to be so deep in thought like that."

Hoss looked perplexed. "And what's that little brother?"

Grinning mischievously, Joe put his arm around Hoss' shoulder. "Our older brother here is in love."

Hoss' eyes flew wide opened in mock surprise. "You mean to say to that ol' Adam here has finally found a woman who will tolerate him enoughto take him off our hands?"

"That's exactly what I mean.' Joe pointed casually to Adam. "See how intense he looks. It's a woman for sure and I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't someone we know."

"Hmm..." Hoss contemplated this for a few moments. "You know you're right Joe. I have a feelin' that it can only be one of two women. Either Miss Viola or Jane Talbot."

"Oh, it's Viola Hedley for sure." Joe said grinning. "I seem to remember he had a hard time saying no to her."

"Ok, you two. Knock it off."

"So he speaks after all." Joe smiled at Adam.

Adam glared slightly at his youngest brother as he got up off the bench on the front porch. "Yes I do and I'm not thinking about any woman, especially Viola Hedley. I have a more pressing problem at this time."

"A more pressin' problem?" Hoss asked curiously.

"Yes. I had an interesting talk with Roy Coffee today." Adam frowned. "He's starting to ask a lot questions."

"Yeah he has been, hasn't he?" Joe paused. "Remember what Pa told us."

Nodding, Adam sighed. "Yes I do. According to Pa, Roy was very interested in how I was adjusting to life back here."

The three of them stood there in silence for a few minutes before Joe spoke up. "Umm...Adam I think there's something that you should know."

A questioning look came upon Adam's face. "What is it Joe?"

"The day before I went to The Red Dog, I was sort of following you around town and..."

"You were following me?"

"Yep I sure was." Joe smiled slightly. "I was doing a pretty good job of it too until I ran into Roy. He was coming out of a building and I walked straight into him. He told me that he was on his way to see you. I told him that I hadn't seen you even though you were across the street from us. I'm still not quite sure he believed me."

"I bumped into Roy as well and from what you tell me Joe, I'm beginning to think that it was deliberate."

Hoss shook his head slightly. "Sounds to me like Roy Coffee's mighty interested in what you do in town, Adam."

"Yes it does, doesn't it? If my guess is correct, Roy won't stop until he finds what he's looking for."

"Yeah Roy can be pretty stubborn when he wants to be. You won't be able to talk him out of it."

Adam nodded his head slowly. "You're right Hoss. I won't be able to talk to him. If I did I would probably be only adding fuel to the fire that's already burning. I'm just going to have to think of some other way to discourage him and make him lose interest in me."

Joe rubbed his hand through his hair and let out a low whistle. "I'm glad I'm not in your shoes Adam. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Nodding in agreement, Hoss looked at Adam. "Yeah, Adam just let us know what you want us to do."

Adam went over to his brothers and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Thanks. I appreciate the offer. I'll just have to wait for the right opportunity to come up and it might happen without warning. So be ready for anything."

* * *

Roy walked into the building. He had been here a few times before but not under these circumstances. The main objective of today's visit was to find out more about Adam Cartwright's activities in town. Maybe just maybe he might be able to dig up something here. It was a long shot but that didn't matter. You'd never know what could turn up in a place like this.

Looking over towards the counter he could see the woman who owned the Virginia City Lending Library. She was talking to the foreman of the Ponderosa, Candy Canady. He wasn't surprised one bit to see the man here, as he had been coming here to see her for nigh over a month now. Walking casually over to the counter, Roy smiled at the two younger people.

"Good mornin' Miss Talbot." He took off his hat and turned to face Candy. "Mornin' Candy."

"Mr. Coffee. What's brings you here today? Looking for another book to read already?" Jane asked in a pleasant voice.

"No. Nothin' like that. I came because I want to ask you a few questions?"

A guarded look crossed her face. "Questions? What sort of questions could you possibly have for me?"

Seeing that there was no way to skip around the issue if he wanted to get some information, Roy decided the straight-forward approach was only the way to go. "I wanted to ask you about Adam Cartwright."

Jane stiffened as she heard the name. The last person she wanted to talk about was Adam Cartwright. Candy had seen her immediate discomfort and he smiled in sympathy. She smiled back warmly and then returned her gaze to Roy. "I don't think I have anything to say about Adam Cartwright that you would be interested in, Mr. Coffee."

Roy grinned. "Well you never know. I just want to find out what he does when he comes in here."

"He gets the books he wants and then he leaves. Simple as that."

"Has he ever met or talked to anyone here?"

"Not that I can recollect but then again I don't pay too much attention to him when he is here." Jane chewed on her bottom lip slightly, as she gave it some thought. "No I'm quite sure. He hardly speaks at all to me or anybody else."

Frowning Roy, thought for a few moments. "You quite sure about this. He doesn't do anythin' out of the ordinary while he's here?"

"You heard what Miss Talbot said Roy." Candy stared pointedly at the older man.

"Yes I did and I apologise if I was being a bit forwarded. It's just that...well it don't matter. I'll be leavin' now. Thank you for your help." Roy turned and headed outside.

When he had left, Candy gazed at Jane. "I wonder what that was all about."

"I wonder too. He's investigating Adam Cartwright for some reason."

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, he was asking the sort of questions I used to ask when I was..." Jane suddenly stopped. She was getting too comfortable around Candy and was about to let her guard down. She didn't know him enough to tell himabout her past. "Well, that doesn't matter. He's asking questions that means he's looking for something."

Candy frowned. "Hmm I suppose it was fairly obviously. Anybody could see that." He had the feeling that Jane was not being one hundred percent honest with him but he didn't mind. It took time to build up a relationship and learn to trust somebody.

"By the way Candy, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't defend me. I am perfectly capable..."

"I know. You're perfectly capable of looking after yourself and you don't need to me to speak up for you." Candy grinned. "I must remember that if I don't want to be whacked on the head with a book."

Jane laughed. "I assure you Candy, you have no need to worry about me doing that to you."

"Thank you kind lady." He took her hand, bringing it up to his lips and he kissed the top of it ever so lightly.

Smiling at Candy, Jane nodded demurely. "Always the gentleman I see."

Letting go of her hand, Candy grabbed his hat. "For you I am at least. Well I best be getting back to the ranch. Good day Jane."

"Good day Candy." Jane watched Candy as he left. She liked Candy well enough but still there was somebody else she liked even more and that annoyed the heck out of her. The other man was dangerous and she didn't want anything to do with him. The conclusion she had come to was that the best thing she could do was to stay well away from the other man as much as possible until he was out her system. Besides, at this point in time, Candy was most definitely the better and the more safer choice.

* * *

Failing dismally, Roy decided that he would check out the saloons in town, the Cartwrights had been known to frequent. After checking The Bucket of Blood and finding nothing useful there, he then went into The Silver Dollar.

Upon entering the saloon, Roy began studying the patrons that had already gathered. He nodded at the ones who had acknowledged him as he entered and then he made his way to the bar.

Sam Melville, the daytime bartender at The Silver Dollar smiled as Roy approached. "Howdy Mr. Coffee. How are you today?"

"I'm fine thanks." Roy quickly turned to his left and rested his elbow on the counter. Leaning over, as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, he began speaking in a soft voice. "Sam, I wanted to ask you a couple of questions."

Leaning over the counter, so that he could hear the old man, Sam nodded. "Yeah sure you can Mr. Coffee."

Roy smiled slightly. "Good. Good. What I want to know is have you ever seen Adam Cartwright in here with any strangers?"

"Strangers? Adam Cartwright? Hmm...can't say that I have." Sam whispered.

Frowning, Roy turned around to fully face the bartender. "Are you sure? Are absolutely certain?"

"Yep sure as I'm standing here."

"Okay. How about anyone you would never expect him to socialise with?" Roy stared intently at Sam.

Thinking for a few moments, Sam shook his head. "Nope. Don't think so. Most of the times I've seen him in here, he's either with his brothers or his friends. Except for those couple of times he was here with Mitch Hawkins. Then again Mitch drinks with anybody that's buying."

"You say that Adam Cartwright has brought Mitch Hawkins the odd drink every now and then?" From what he could remember, Adam had never been one to encourage or socialise with any of the town drunks.

"Yeah hasn't everybody? But then again, Adam didn't actually buy Mitch a drink, it was more like a bottle or two and none of that cheap stuff either. Yeah. Then there was that time they both took off into the back room."

Roy grinned. "Now that does seem strange to me." Taking one of the local drunks in the back room and buying him bottles of whiskey was certainly something out of the ordinary. He took the barkeep's hand and shook it. "Thanks Sam. You've don't know how much you've help me just now."

Flabbergasted, Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. No problem, Mr. Coffee. Glad to be of service."

"Oh, there is one more thing. Do you know where Mitch Hawkins is right now?"

"He should be in here any minute now. Today's the day he tries the lunch time crowd in here." Sam was then distracted by another customer and went off to serve him.

This was just what he had been waiting for, Roy thought to himself. Now all he had to was sit and wait for Mitch to come in. He smiled. Soon he would be able to find out what he wanted to know.

* * *

Standing under the lamp post, Adam looked at his watch. The man he was waiting for was definitely running late. He would give Murcott another ten minutes and then he would leave. Remembering that Mitch Hawkins had told him earlier that evening that Murcott would meet him here, Adam had come on time, intent on doing this as quickly as possible. It didn't bode well that Murcott was already twenty minutes late.

Stepping back into the darkness, Adam placed his watch back in his shirt pocket. Using Hawkins as a go-between wasn't the wisest decision he had made but under the circumstances he had no other choice. If what Hawkins had said was true, then Murcott would be able to give him information that the government could find very useful. With nothing to do but wait, his mind began wandering back to the woman who had been occupying his thoughts for some time now.

The sounds of footsteps on the boardwalk, caught his attention a few minutes later and Adam was glad for it. She was trouble and he didn't want anything to do with her. Besides, she wasn't his type and the sooner he put a stop this nonsense, the better off he would be.

Silently he waited until the man came towards him. As soon as the man reached him, Adam stepped out. The man jumped and Adam rolled his eyes. "I take it that you're Murcott?"

The thin man nodded. "Why yes and I suppose you're the man I'm looking for. Sorry I'm late I got lost and it took me a while to find my way."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Look it's late and I'm tired. What do you have to tell me?"

Murcott smiled weakly and gave Adam the information he had. He then reached into his pocket and gave Adam a bundle of papers. "Everything you want is here."

Adam quickly perused the papers and then placed them in the pocket on the inside of his jacket. He then pulled out a wad of notes from one of the pockets on the front of the jacket. "Alright then. Here's the money. The amount you wanted plus a bit extra to ensure your silence."

Murcott took the notes from Adam and began counting them. Adam watched with disdain. It was nearly one in the morning and all Adam wanted to do was get home and get some sleep in before he had to get up and do some ranch work.

"Yes sir. It is sure nice doing business with you gentlemen." Murcott commented happily as he placed the wad of notes into his trouser pocket.

"Well I can't say the same for you." Adam said dryly. "Now it's time I took my leave. Next time you want to contact us, find some other way. Hawkins isn't what we call reliable."

"Yes I could tell that drunk was no good but I when I heard him mention your organisation in passing I thought I would give it a try."

"You were lucky this time around but next time you may not be so. Most of what Hawkins says is usually taken with a grain of salt by the people around here." Adam frowned. Hawkins was getting to be a problem and he needed to cut his ties with the old drunk as soon as he could.

Having finally concluded what they came there to do, the two men parted ways and went off in different directions. A few minutes after they had gone, another man stepped out of the shadows. He smiled triumphantly.

Roy was glad to see that he had been on the right track after all. Adam Cartwright was the head of some criminal organisation and now all he needed to do was find where this Murcott character was staying.

Murcott was definitely the key but he knew that he couldn't follow the thin man tonight. He had watched as Murcott made his way into one of the many houses of ill-repute that were common in this part of Virginia City and could tell he wouldn't be coming out for a while. Besides he was tired. All this waiting had taxed his strength greatly and he wasn't in the mood for work. Deciding to come back at daybreak, Roy then made his way to home and to the comfortable bed that was waiting for him.

* * *

Two days later, Mitch Hawkins sauntered into The Nugget. He was here to meet his most recent benefactor. Adam Cartwright, for the last few months had been buying him a regular supply of whiskey in exchange for information. A short while ago, and he felt proud of the fact, he had had the audacity to up the price and he was now reaping the benefits.

Upon seeing Mitch enter, Adam kept a careful watch on the old drunk as he made his way down to the back table that Adam had chosen specifically for today. Slowly sipping his beer, Adam's face was calm and didn't reflect his true feelings towards the man whom he intended to sever ties with.

Mitch clumsily sat down in the chair opposite Adam. He was grinning widely and already licking his lips in anticipation of tasting the amber liquid that was encased in the bottle in front of his benefactor. It wasn't the usual gut rot, that other people had the tendancy to buy for him. Cartwright had good taste and he always got the best stuff available.

Obviously sensing what the man wanted, Adam reluctantly pushed a glass that he had already filled, towards to the man. Hawkins greedily grabbed the glass and drank all of its contents in one mouthful. When he had finished, Mitch pushed the glass back to Adam, who once again filled it.

Adam watched Hawkins as he drank. "Tastes good, doesn't it?"

Nodding his head, Mitch pushed the once again empty glass back towards Adam. "Yep. It sure does. Makes one feel good all over."

Raising one eyebrow in distaste, Adam re-filled the glass once again. "Well, you better enjoy it. It will be the last one you'll ever get from me." He pushed the glass back.

"Hm?" Hawkins said as he took hold of the glass. "Whaddya mean it's the last time?"

"I meant exactly what I said, Hawkins. Our business with each other has now come to an end."

Laughing, Mitch gazed at Adam. "That's a good one Mr. Cartwright. You need me 'cause I can tell you the things you want to hear."

"This isn't a joke. You've been trouble right from the start. I should have disposed of your services a long time ago."

Staring at the man opposite, Mitch could see and hear that Cartwright was deadly serious. He had become dependant on the regular supply of whiskey he had been receiving from Cartwright and he didn't want to lose it. All of a sudden, panic took over and he looked pleadingly at Adam. "Look Cartwright. You need me. I can give you things no-one else can give you. If you're finished with me, like you said, who are gonna go to? There ain't no-one but me to help you."

"There are other ways and means of getting information around here. You were just one of them." Adam got up and started to make his way out.

"But...but...you can't do this to me." Mitch grabbed Adam's arm, as he went past. "You need me."

"No I don't." Adam said forcefully as he flung Mitch's hands of his arm.

In one last act of desperation, Mitch spoke up. "Look I can prove it. I know something you really need to know."

"I doubt it." Adam began to move off.

"It's about Roy Coffee"

Stopping in mid-step, Adam turned slowly back around. "What about Coffee?"

A satisfied grin crept upon Mitch's face. "He knows."

Slowly losing patience, Adam glared at the old man. "He knows what?"

"He knows about the meeting you had with Murcott the other night."

"What?" Adam grimaced. "How did he find out?"

"I told him. That's what I did. And I'll keep telling him and anybody else who's interested if you end our arrangement."

"Is that a threat?"

"Take it as you like. You need me. Even if it's just to stay quiet."

Adam's eyes narrowed and he bent down towards Hawkins. Adam then spoke in a slow and even whisper. "Now listen to me Hawkins. If you say just one word to anybody about me, I'll make sure that you will regret it. Do you understand?"

Hawkins gulped. He understood perfectly the veiled threat he had just received. There was one thing that Mitch was certain of. Adam Cartwright could be a dangerous man when he wanted to be. It wouldn't be good for his health if he were to get on the wrong side of him. Nodding his head, he smiled feebly. "I understand perfectly. I made a mistake. I'm real sorry. Don't know what got into just now."

"I take it I won't have anything to worry about where you're concerned?" Adam asked casually.

"Nope. Nothing to worry about here Mr. Cartwright. You have my word that I won't be saying anything about to you to anybody." Mitch grabbed the whiskey bottle and began pouring himself another drink. He then lifted his glass in a salute. "Been nice doing business with you. See you around some time."

"Fine. Nice to see that you can be a reasonable man." Adam left Mitch to his whiskey and walked outside. He took a deep breath. That had been the most unpleasant thing he had to do in quite a while. Threatening the man was the only option he had opened to him. Now that problem was solved, all he had to do now was deal with Roy Coffee and that didn't sit too well with him either.

Taking one last look back at the saloon, Adam resolved to do something just in case Mitch Hawkins decided to risk telling someone about what he had been up to in the last few months.

* * *

"Now let me get this straight. Something might happen tonight and then again something might not."

"Yup. That's right Candy. So be prepared just in case."

Candy rolled his eyes. "Okay Hoss but I telling you now that I don't like it."

Hoss nodded. "Me too but we've got no other choice."

"Yes we do. We can just let Adam solve his own problems."

"He is Candy but he made need our help in doin' so." Hoss placed his arm around Candy's shoulders and winked. "Don't worry I'll look after you."

"Humphh." Candy moved away from Hoss. "You know one day someone is gonna have to tell me what all this is about."

"Yeah I guess so but today ain't the day. Sorry." Hoss smiled apologetically.

"I think I'll go and get myself a drink of punch." Candy walked off, not too happy about what he had been asked to do.

Standing there shaking his head sadly, Hoss sympathised with the man.

"How did he take it?"

Hoss came out of his reverie and turned around. "Not too well Adam. You know you gonna have to tell him one day."

"Yeah I know but I want to hold it off for as long as possible." Adam sighed. "I won't be doing much during the winter thankfully." Placing his hand on Hoss' shoulder, he smiled. "But now let's talk about more interesting things...have you asked her yet?"

"No but I've got it all worked out." Hoss grinned sheepishly. "I'm gonna do it after church on Sunday."

"Annie Smith's a lucky girl. She couldn't ask for a better man to be her husband."

"Thanks Adam."

The two of them stood together for a little while looking around at the crowd that had gathered for the social tonight. Adam nodded to a few acquaintances and then he saw her. She was wearing a dark green dress that suited her very well. Her brown hair was done up nicely in a hairstyle that was becoming on her. Even though she wasn't what he called a ravishing beauty, there was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Jane Talbot had the feeling that she was being watched. She turned slowly around and immediately saw who it was. Her intial reaction was one of wanting to smile back at him but then she remembered who he was. She knew his type and had been fooled too many times to be taken in again. If she encouraged him, he would flirt with her and maybe even take her out a few times. That would only last until someone much more beautiful than she turned up, and then she would be tossed aside as if she were a rag doll. Plain girls like herself, never got the dashing and handsome men. She had learnt that long time ago. What she needed someone who could make her feel secure and safe. Someone like Candy...

Adam was midly surprised by the look of disdain that had crept upon Jane's face. What the heck was he thinking? He knew that she didn't like him and here he was entertaining thoughts about how he would go about courting her. She was trouble and he wanted none of it...

"Hey Adam."

"What?" Adam snapped angrily.

Hoss was slightly taken aback by Adam's reaction. "Umm...Roy's here."

Turning towards the direction Hoss was pointing, Adam could indeed see that Roy Coffee had made an appearance. Time to get back to more important business. Adam frowned a little, as he continued to watch Roy make his way across the room and disappear into the crowd.

A moment later, Joe came up beside Adam. "I see Roy is here."

"Yep, he sure is. Do you think anythin' will happen tonight, Adam?"

"I'm hoping that nothing does, Hoss." Adam had told both Hoss and Joe about the events of the last few days. Normally he would have never done this but he needed their help to cause a diversion if need be. It was the only thing he could do.

For the next few minutes, Adam scanned the room, keeping a careful watch on Roy and his movements. As he moved his eyes back to the main entrance of the hall, Adam all of a sudden saw the last thing he wanted to see this evening.

Adam quickly whirled around to look at Roy and to his dismay he could see a smile form on the man's face. Knowing that Roy would try and get across the room asfast as possible, Adam knew that a diversion had to be created now in order to stop Roy reaching his intended target.

"Joe. Hoss. We've got trouble." Adam solemnly gazed at his two brothers.

"Already? Dadburnit and I was just about to go and get somethin' to eat."

"Sorry Hoss but I need you now." He turned to Joe and pointed to the man in the pale grey suit standing near the entrance. "See that man, Joe?"

"Yeah I see him. What about him?"

"We've got to get him out of here right now and without Roy seeing us."

"How are we gonna do that?" Joe directed his gaze towards Roy. "He's already making a beeline to that man now."

Just as Adam was about to tell Joe that he didn't know, a familiar voice called out his name. Turning around, Adam grinned as he cast his eyes upwards and thanked God for the gift he had just been handed.

"Well, well. Ain't it the Cartwright boys all standing nice and cosy like."

"Fred Jones." Adam said casually. "I can't say that it's a pleasure. I see that you've brought your friends along."

"Yes I did." Fred moved his head in a backwards motion acknowledging his companions. "We've some unfinished business. So do we discuss it here or outside?"

"Hmm." Adam looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, Fred, I guess it will just have to be here." In the next instant, Adam's fist connected with Fred's jaw.

Fred, once again, unprepared for the blow, fell down like a sack of potatoes. His friends naturally not liking what had just happened, started towards Adam, Hoss and Joe.

"Oh Lordy. Here we go again." Hoss managed to get out before one of Fred's friends threw a punch at him.

Within a few minutes it was on for young and old. The fight had cascaded into a free-for-all and some of the men who had just been innocent bystanders at the start, were now involved thanks to a few wayward punches delivered from both sides. At some point during the fray, Adam had managed to get a hold of Joe. They both went to Murcott, who was slightly amused with the display that he was seeing and grabbedhim by thearms. Promptly, they lifted him off the ground slightly and escorted him of out of the building.

Not long after the fight had started, Candy joined his friends. He had been talking to Jane and was about to ask her to dance with him. A look of dismay crept upon his face. "Oh great. Why tonight?" He turned to Jane. "Look I'm real sorry but I'm gonna have to go. I promised I would help out."

Jane nodded once. "I understand." She shook her head sadly as she watched Candy go over and join in the fight.

Meanwhile, Roy had been stopped in tracks by the ever growing ruckus. Earlier, when he had spotted Murcott, he was extremely pleased. Having managed to find out where the man was staying, he had waited for three days outside the man's hotel in hopes of catching him. During that time Murcott had failed to make an appearance. It was clearly obvious to Roy that Murcott was spending the money he had gotten from Adam on women and drink. Sick and tired of waiting, Roy had decided to come here tonight to catch up with some old friends and in the hope that Adam might get up to something while he was there.

When Murcott had appeared, Roy excused himself from the couple he had been talking to andhad started to make his way to the front of the room. It had proved to be a difficult task, keeping his eye on Murcott and passing through the crowd. He was nearly three quarters of the way across when the fight broke out.

After a quick look around, Roy came to the dismal conclusion that there was no safe way around the melee. For a few seconds he didn't know what to do and then old habits began to kick in. With the help of Ben Cartwright and a few other men, Roy managed to put an end to the fight just as Clem Foster and his deputies appeared on the scene.

After surveying the damage and the few bodies lying on the floor, Roy suddenly remembered Murcott. He had become so involved with breaking up the fight that he had totally forgotten the man. Seeing that the man had gone, Roy first reaction was one of disappointment. Since Murcott was gone, he began searching for Adam and was also disappointed to see that he was gone too. All of a sudden a light went on in Roy's head. Within an instant, he was out the door and heading towards the hotel where Murcott had been staying.

* * *

"Whaddya mean he's gone."

"I mean just that Mr. Coffee." The desk clerk smiled apologetically. "He came in here a few minutes ago and went upstairs as fast as he could. Didn't look like he took the time to pack his bags properly. He then paid his bill and left."

Roy frowned. "Was there anybody with him?"

The desk clerk shook his head. "No. Don't think so. Not at least while he was in here. Though...I could have sworn there was one or two men waiting outside for him. I could hear them talking."

"Did you hear what they were sayin', son?"

"Only bits and pieces. It's quite a good thing having this desk so near the door and on clear night like this you can hear a whole heap of things."

An exasperated look came upon Roy's face. "Ok. That's fine. But did you hear anythin'?"

"Not much I'm afraid. Just a few words here and there."

"Yes and what were they?" Roy was starting to get very frustrated with the young desk clerk.

"Oh...things like take him out of town and tomorrow." The desk clerk brows knitted. "Yeah I think I also heard the name Joe."

Contemplating what he had just heard, Roy grimaced. He was now one hundred percent sure that it had been Adam and Joe Cartwright outside waiting for Murcott. As he thought back through the night's events he wouldn't be at all surprised to hear that it was Adam who had started the fight in the hall. Adam must of found out that he knew about Murcott. Who else would want to get the man out of the way as soon as possible?

After thanking the desk clerk for his help, Roy went back outside onto the street and to his amazement there was Adam seated on his horse in front of the hotel.

"Roy. Nice night isn't it?"

"Where is he Adam?"

"Where is who?"

"You know...Murcott."

Adam's face showed nothing. "I'm afraid I don't know who you are talking about."

"You know you're not gonna get away with whatever it is that you're plannin'." Roy said angrily.

"I take it that you'll keep going until you get what you want?"

Nodding firmly, Roy stared at the man in front of him. "I'm afraid so Adam."

"I thought so." Adam tipped his hat. "Good evening, Roy." He then rode off leaving a very angry and confused man glaring at him.

Murcott was at this point in time, safely on his way to one of the line shacks on the Ponderosa, with Joe as his escort. Adam had already decided that he would personally take Murcott to Carson City and put him on the first stage heading east. Then that would be the end of that problem.

As he continued to ride to the rendezvous point to meet Joe, he felt relieved with the knowledge that at least, this time he had thwarted Roy's plans. Judging by the conversation he had just had with him, Adam knew that Roy was far from finished. He began toformulate a plan that would hopefully stop Roy once and for all.

Watching Adam ride away, Roy felt the disappointment of defeat. He had been outsmarted by Adam this time around but there would be a next time. As far ashe was concerned this was only just the beginning andit wouldn't enduntil he put Adam Cartwright behind bars.

* * *

The following afternoon, Roy was seated at his dining table. He had just finished lunch and was now deciding on what he would next. He had no real plan or idea on how to catch Adam. Deciding that it was better to go over all the facts, he had just started on this task when he heard a knock at the door.

Getting up, he made his way to his front door and opened it. He was both surprised and pleased to see Ben Cartwright standing there.

"Good afternoon, Roy." Ben smiled. "I hope you don't mind me coming by for a visit. I was in town on business and decided I couldn't leave without stopping by."

"Sure Ben. C'mon on in." Roy opened the door further to allow Ben into the house.

Ben took off his hat and took a seat on one of the armchairs in Roy's front parlor. "So how are you Roy? We didn't get much of a chance to talk last night."

"No we didn't, did we Ben? That fight was somethin' else wasn't it?"

"Yes it was. Clem wanted to ask you a few things since you helped to break it up but you disappeared rather quickly."

Roy nodded. "Yes I did. I had some urgent business to take care of."

"It wasn't anything bad I hope?"

"No, no...not really but it could be bad for a good friend of mine."

Lowering his head, Ben took a deep breath. Lifting his head, he looked at Roy. "I know what you're talking about. Adam told me."

A slightly startled look came on Roy's face. "Adam told you?"

"Yes Roy he did." Ben stood up. "He told me that you've been watching his movements around town for some time now."

"I have Ben. Your son..." Roy paused for a moment in order to find the right words. "Your son, I'm afraid is mixed up in some sort of criminal activity. I haven't been able to determine what it is but I've seen enough to know that it isn't good. He's been dealin' with..."

Placing his hand in the air in a stopping motion, Ben spoke in a serious tone. "Roy...I know exactly what my son has been up to since he's come home."

Looking questionably at his friend, Roy could see that Ben was telling him the truth. "I don't understand. If you know, how could you let him do get away with it?"

"Listen to me, Roy. Adam is not involved in any illegal activities and that is all I can say on the subject as I have been sworn to secrecy."

"Are you sure? Are you really sure, Ben?"

"I am one hundred percent sure. Do you honestly think that if I knew that any of my sons were involved in any illegal activities I would blindly turn an eye to it?"

"No, Ben you wouldn't. That's one thing I can be certain of. " Roy sighed heavily. "I guess there nothing left to do but stop my pursuit of Adam and find somethin' else to do."

Ben grinned. "Yes Roy it most certainly is. It's time you found something else to do."

Roy chuckled. "I guess old habits die hard. When I first noticed Adam spendin' a lot of time in here I naturally assumed that he was up to no good. All those years I spent as sheriff made me a little wary of any unusual behaviour. You know how it is."

"Yes I know how it is." Ben thought for a moment. "How about you and I go on a fishing trip next week?"

"That sounds good to me. Haven't been fishin' in quite some time."

A few minutes elapsed before Ben began making a move to the door. "Well Roy I'm glad we had this talk. I do hope you understand that what Adam is doing is perfectly legal."

"Yes, Ben I do. You can tell Adam that he has nothin' to worry about as far as I am concerned. Your word is as good as gold."

"I'm glad to hear that Roy and in return for your trust...when I am allowed to do so you will be the first person I will tell about what Adam has been doing all this time." Ben held out his hand.

Taking Ben's hand, Roy shook it heartily. "Thanks Ben that means a lot to me. I should have come to you in the first place when I started gettin' suspicious. It would have saved me a lot of bother but like I said old habits die."

After showing Ben out the door, Roy watched as Ben got up on his horse and rode off. Yes he should have went to Ben at the start - it would have saved him a lot of trouble. So if Adam wasn't doing anything illegal then he must be doing something else. Another idea started to form in Roy's head. You don't suppose he...

Roy grinned broadly. Maybe at some point in the future Adam would be needing his help and he would most certainly be willing to give it. After all you can't keep an old lawman down.

**THE END**

**APRIL 2004**


End file.
